


Duty calls

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadness, Sheith Week 2016: Hurt/Comfort, This killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Keith and Shiro have some time for themselves, before, well... Duty calls.





	

Keith knocks, courtesy of his good behavior, before entering. The lights flicker on and he settles on Shiro’s bed. Shiro sits next to him and slings an arm around Keith’s waist, who leans into the touch and smiles. It’s a happy smile; warm, soft and with no trace of a scowl.

“It’s been a while since we had some time for ourselves. It’s been really busy,” apologizes Keith.

Shiro nods and kisses Keith’s forehead, always the understanding one.

“The galaxy is more important than the two of us, you know that. It’s Voltron’s job to protect everyone in case someone like Zarkon comes again.”

Keith couldn’t help his mood sour at the thought of Zarkon and he clenches his fists. Shiro notices immediately and softly takes Keith’s hands. The raven-haired boy blinks both flustered and confused.

“W..what are you doing?”, he squeaks. Shiro grins widely. “I’m taking you apart.”, he promises before opening Keith’s hand and kissing the tip of each finger.

Blushing furiously; he tries to pull his hands away, but Shiro’s strong hands keep his own steady.

“Sh…shiro…,” Keith begs and his breaths shudders in sync with his body. He feels the heat coil in his stomach start to glow.

“Yeah? You want to tell me something Keith?” Shiro teases. Keith starts to stutter.

“Um… N..not now.. please. Let’s… just cuddle..”

Shiro lifts his head to look at Keith. “Are you alright?”

Keith looks away.

“Fine.”, he whispers, lips tight. His expression was the usual frown.

Shiro straightens himself, but doesn’t let go of his hand. He pulls him closer and they fall backwards onto the bed.

“Alright. Let’s cuddle.”, he relents, still worried. But Shiro knows not to press Keith whenever he’s like that. He would be able to force Keith to talk. He can get Keith to tell him anything. But he looks so exhausted, if a break was what he wants, he’d give him that. He’d give him anything he could. They both knew that their limit was the safety of the universe.

“Hey…” Shiro starts when Keith had closed his eyes.

“mhm…?”

“I love you.”

Keith smiles at that, not opening his eyes.

“I love you more…”, he whispers before falling asleep.

Shiro smiles and lovingly strokes the soft hair. “I know…”

.

.

Keith nearly falls over Shiro when the castles alarms shriek, just a few seconds before the whole castle shakes violently and Allura's voice can be heard through the intercom.

“Paladins! We’re being attacked! We need Voltron!” 

Keith groans before jumping up and looking at Shiro.

“Duty calls.”, he murmurs. Shiro nods and kisses him.

“Go do your duty then. I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

Keith feels his breath hitch. He runs out of Shiro’s room and towards the hangars before tears can cloud his vision.

Yeah, Keith thought bitterly. The universe comes first. Then happiness. A happiness that, thanks to the universe, will never be truly in reach. Not _anymore_.

.

.

Behind him, the light flickers and Shiro's projection deactivates.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tweet:
> 
> never forget you. [pic.twitter.com/Zh9WzCPGmd](https://t.co/Zh9WzCPGmd)
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter https://twitter.com/Fortressen  
>  aaaaaaand my Tumblr https://fortressen.tumblr.com/


End file.
